


Survey Enterprise vs. Bodt Odyssey

by Griffinark



Series: AOT Adventures! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, sorry if bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where a war that has been prophesised for over two hundred years takes place. Our three main heroes end up prisoner to the Bodt Odyssey after an accident. How will they escape? Who will be friends and enemies?  Are they really fighting the enemies? Who will survive? And who will claim victorious after the dust has settled?</p><p>Hope you enjoy, even with spelling mistakes! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Enterprise vs. Bodt Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends).



> I wrote this at one in the morning. I have horrible spelling and absolutely no clue about what's realistic but I hope you enjoy anyway!

03:30pm         Control Centre           29.12.2215

 

 

“Their breaking through our shields, sir. I can’t hold them off for long!” Petra cried. “Shit and I was hoping to survive for at least another month” Captain Levi said taking a drink from his flask. There was a big explosion in the control room. “Ffffzzz, sir the computers they can’t-“ Someone called through the com link. The Survey Enterprise was under attack. “We’re being raided by the Odyssey bastards?!” Levi shouted angrily. “It seems like it,” Petra cried.

 

“Sir! We have a video message from the Odyssey!” She informed. Levi waved his hand over a mini screen on the arm of his chair and a holographic person stood right in front of him. It was an old man with grey shoulder length hair, grey beard and freckles. His eyes were blood red .He had black cloths with black straps; he had a black cape with the Odyssey symbol which was a red eye surrounded by stars. It was covering the fact that he was missing his left arm. Next to him stood a boy about the age of fifteen, he had jet black hair and freckles. His eyes were deep brown; he was wearing a red top with black bottoms and straps. He also had a black cape with the Odyssey symbol on it. He looked like he didn’t want to be there. The older man spoke. “My son and I are taking control of Survey Enterprise”. He said sternly. “What if we say no?” Levi challenged glaring. “We kill and take the ship by force. So are you going to surrender peacefully or let innocent blood spill?” The man asked. Levi didn’t even flinch. If he was scared he was _not_ showing it. “Ocram, you may be the commander of a ship that is about eight times bigger than our ship but did you really think we would surrender that easy?” Levi glared. “Fine! This is your fault that blood will be spilt today, Captain Levi. I hope you understand that?” Ocram said. “Crystal” Levi spat. The hologram fizzed then cut out.

 

“Prepare to be boarded,” he called “Put everyone on high alert and tell them to fix their guns to kill instead of stun. THIS IS **NOT** A DRILL!” He shouted sternly. Captain Levi sighed “and all because of my stupid order” He pouted. “Hey, that wasn’t a stupid order” Petra said. “‘Cause if you said differently I would have been very disappointed because there is **no way!** I’m going down without a fight” She smiled. “Alright man your stations’s everyone and expect anything!” Petra shouted.

 

 _Now after years of training and preparing, the day has come. The day we fight this war!_ Levi thought _and win!_

 

03:35pm             Kitchen Area            29.12.2215

 

 

“Ha! Finally time we get in on part of the action” Connie jumped. “Yeah, imaging the buffet after we win” Sasha chirped in. “What do we get if we win?” Connie asked. Connie and Sasha stood there wondering what their wonderful reward would be for winning the war that has been prophesized in the history books for over two hundred years. “Hey guys,” Jean called. “If we win we get to keep our heads if we don’t the Odyssey will be having a buffet with our dead bodies as the main course” He said roughly.

 

“Aw crap,” Connie muttered. “What?” Jean asked. “I left my gun cards on my desk. I need to run in and get them!” Connie said worriedly. “Chill man, I’ll get them” Jean replied. “Thanks man,” Connie said “You’re being awfully nice today” He replied suspecting. “Anyway,” Jean said “You’re such a slow runner. It’ll take you till to the end of the war to get there and back”. Then Jean started running back to the dorm to get Connie’s gun pass.

 

(A gun pass is vital for a soldier because it unlocks special hits and targets and makes it lock on to a moving target a lot quicker)

 

 

“I retract my previous statement” Connie moaned. Sasha giggled. “I can’t wait to see you shit your pants with fright when the Odyssey eventually gets here” Sasha laughed. “Hey, shut up Sash-“. He was interrupted by a higher ranking officer. “Eyes open, shoot on sight and report for help no matter what!” He barked. “Yes sir!” They yelled. The man walked past them and made sure everyone was paying attention.

 

Sasha and Connie had their eyes peeled forward. “Do you think it’s possible if we will...?” Connie stopped himself. Sasha looked at him sympathetically. Neither of them noticed a glowing, blue portal appear on the wall behind them and neither of them noticed an arm emerge from it.

 

03:42pm           Control Centre           29.12.2215

“Cannons at the ready” Levi barked. Then all of a sudden the electrics went berserk. “What the?!-“ Ocram and his son appeared in front of him. They stood directly in front of Levi. Captain Levi began to arise from his chair when. “No need, I’m not here to argue with you,” he mumbled. Levi looked puzzled. “I’m here to fight”. Ocram flicked his wrist and everyone in the room was frozen. “Ocram you bastard!” Levi yelled. Ocram’s son began to smile maniacally. “Don’t worry Marco. I’ll leave you a few,” His son smiled wider. Ocram scanned everyone in the room and stopped at Petra. “Lieutenant Ral?” He smirked. “I’ll leave you Levi and this one, alright?” Ocram said smiling. “Thanks father” Marco replied.

 

Ocram looked at everyone in the room and then eyed Levi. “This could all have been avoided,” Levi was about to object “But it was your choice, so…” Ocram trailed off. He slowly turned his hand. All Levi could hear was the sound of screams and bones snapping painfully. Levi was trying to phase through the noise. A patch of blood splattered across his face.

 

Ocram dropped his hand and about thirty dead bodies dropped with it. He looked at the door, sighed and then smiled back at his son. “I’m off to terrorize some cadets. They’re all yours” He unfroze Levi and he fell to the floor feeling sick. Then Ocram turned on his heel and left closing the metal doors behind him.

 

Levi threw up on the floor and he was gone. Spaced out with sickness and fear. It was like a nightmare but he was not a sleep. Petra ran over to Levi and tried to wake him up from the shock.

 

“Captain, please wake up!” Petra cried. “Oh, he’ll be like that for a couple of minuets. Shock does that to a man” Marco said still smiling. “You, you let him do that you bastard!” she yelled. He unsheathed his sword. “Well I’m here to fight so get up”. “What?!” She said furious. “I said: FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!” He yelled.

 

Petra arose from next to Levi whispering in his ear “Run”. She screamed and charged at Marco almost catching him off guard. “AAAAHHHH!!!” She yelled. With a metallic smash their swords collided. He smiled evilly at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of all her comrades lying there dead and she was determined not to end up like them. She brought her sword back and ran at him. The two of them kept colliding then pulling apart, so fast it was like watching to lights flickering on and off constantly.

 

“Your father killed all of my comrades, they all had a family, some friends and you both took that all away from them!” Petra shrieked. Charging at him once more.

 

Levi finally snapped out of his trance.

 

“Well then,” Marco smiled. Shoving his sword into Petra’s stomach as she charged at him. “You can give them our regards, in HELL!” He roared with laughter. She fell to the floor and wheezed for her breath. “Damn, you b-bastard,” She spluttered as he raised his sword above her head. “Damn you to HELL!” She yelled. “Oh, I’ll see you there pretty damn soon princess” He said. Starting to laugh evilly again.

 

Levi looked up to see Marco drive his sword through Petra’s head, beheading her. “Petra, NO!!!!!” Levi yelled.

 

Time slowed down for a moment as he saw Petra’s head with tears in her eyes and he swore that her head was smiling at him.

 

“PPPEEETTTTRRRRRAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Levi cried.

 

Marco caught her head. “Such a pretty head, I could put in on my wall, nah!” He laughed. He chucked the head back and it landed in front of Levi.

 

He scooped the head closer to his and he looked down at the head of his meant to be, soon to be wife. He hugged Petra’s severed head and he looked down at her head to find out he was crying on her. Her hair was so silky, brightly coloured auburn, eyes were still so soft and warm and her smile was as pretty as ever.

 

Levi cringed and looked up at Marco who looked as bored as though he was watching paint dry. “You!” Levi said holding back tears. “Ugh, finally. Hello my name is Marco and my father is the one who killed everyone in this room,” He looked at Petra “Except for that bitch, which was my doing” He laughed. He saw Levi twitch in anger. “ _Oh, I get it now_. That bitch was your girlfriend. Oh, oops” he said smirking.

 

Levi caught him of guard and Marco only just escaped from having his head cut off. Marco turned around quickly to see Levi directly in front of him. Levi grabbed a knife from his pocket at lightning speed and dragged it across and into Marco’s right eye. Blinding him permanently in his right eye. Marco clutched at his face screaming. He bent over screaming in agony and the eye fell out its socket and rolled around on the floor. He shrieked in pain as he saw what had happened.

 

Levi lunged at him again but Marco moved out of the way in time. He tapped at his watch and said “Time flies when you’re having fun. I can tell I’m not wanted so I’m not going to overstay my welcome” He said laughing as he dissipated out.

 

Levi collapsed to the floor and looked at Petra’s severed head and wept. He wailed loudly. “Oh god, Petra I’m so fucking sorry. I love you” He sniffed and composed himself for a moment. And sternly barked into his com link “Hanji follow Ocram and his little shit Marco”. “Clear” Hanji said via com link.

 

“I swear to god Marco. I will **end you!** ”

 

 

03:58pm              Kitchen Area             29.12.2215

 

 

Sasha and Connie have been on high alert since an old man came through a portal from the Odyssey and attacked them. They have had their eyes peeled on it ever since making sure no one else comes out through the portal.

 

Ocram has been wondering the ship taking out unsuspecting cadet’s and soldiers and has eventually made his way to the kitchen area. He smirked as he saw two unsuspecting cadets. “Time for some fun” He said quietly.

 

He made his way behind the two cadets. “Hey Connie, something doesn’t feel right. Ya know?” Sasha remarked. “Like what?” Connie asked. “I dunno, it feels like we’re being watched. I don’t like it” She frowned.

 

“Well done” said a sly voice from behind them. The two kids turned around suddenly. “Who are you?” Connie asked. “Who cares, blast ‘im!” Sasha shouted. She started to shoot but as he held his arm out the bullets simply dropped to the ground as soon as they got near him. “Hey,” Connie shouted “I know who you are!” “Tsk, pesky kids” Ocram muttered and he raised his arm and threw Connie against a wall.

 

“Connie!” Sasha shouted. “You bastard. Now you’re really in for it! AAAAHHH!!!” She screamed as she started to fire again and just like last time the bullets stopped before they even reached him.

 

“No,” he said “ **You’re** really in for it” he smirked. He held out his left arm and threw Sasha against the wall next to the portal and used his power to start to strangle her. “Sasha!” Connie shouted weakly.

 

Marco who had wandering about looking for his father stopped dead in his tracks as he peered around the corner to gaze upon the power his father had above others. “Haha, you thought you could defeat me. The great and powerful… Gah!” He was cut of by the sound of a sword slice straight through his throat. Marco froze in horror as he saw his father let go of the girl, fall to the ground gasping for breath and watched as he wheezed out his last breath before falling down dead. His remaining eye turned deep blood red!

 

A pool of blood surrounded Ocram who was lying dead on the floor and the sword Jean was holding. “Sorry I got held up by soldiers when I got to the boys dorm but better late then never” He said smirking. He looked down at the dead body at his feet “Listen I don’t care who you are but if any of you assholes lay a finger on my friends you have me to answer for!” He spat on the dead body.

 

“Jean!” Connie called. “Do you know who that was?” He asked. Jean replied with a shrug. “That was commander Ocram. Leader of the Odyssey!” Connie said holding his hands up to the side of his head. Sasha and Jean stood there froze in fear and confusion. “Does that mean we won the war?” Jean asked.

 

“For now,” A voice echoed. “The war is on hold until we have time to recover” Marco stepped out from the shadows. “Who the heck are you?” Jean asked cautiously. “The **_new_** leader of the Odyssey, Marco Bodt. Ocram Bodt’s only living son”. He said smiling. “Why step out? Just because the war’s paused doesn’t mean we can’t kill you. After all you are with the Odyssey, so why speak out?” Jean asked curiously. “Two reasons: One because even if you tried you couldn’t catch me and kill me in time and two you have to learn the name of your new king and ruler!” He declared loudly.

 

“What?” Connie glared. “You heard me, you three are coming back with me” Marco smirked. Marco changed the setting on his gun to teleport. Jean shot his blaster at Marco on kill but he dodged it. Marco zapped Jean with his gun and Jean disappeared.

 

“Did you just kill…” Connie started but Marco interrupted him. “No, I teleported him back to the Odyssey. Now your turn” He shot Connie with the blaster and then Sasha and they disappeared.

 

Marco yelled into his com link “Alright everyone retreat, Ocram has been killed and I have the murderers in holding. Port back!” He yelled before turning his gun to face himself and blasting himself with the gun back to safety on board the Odyssey. One by one all across the ship, pirates (well soldiers) from the Odyssey ported back to safety.

 

Once everyone was gone Hanji stepped out from the shadows and said quietly into her com link “Levi, we might have a problem”

 

05:34pm               Med Bay            29.12.2215

 

“Levi, they just disappeared. I’m telling you he ported them back to the Odyssey” Hanji told Levi in the corner of the Med Bay making sure no-one could overhear their conversation. “Shit! That’s bad. What did you say they did again?” Levi asked inquisitively.

 

“Ok, so the one with the buzz cut who was adorable by the way and had the tiniest little gun was thrown against the wall. Whilst the one who looks relatively like me who had amazing eyes and everything was being strangled against the wall next to the portal. Which I thought that if the molecular structure was hacked into then maybe we could change it slightly making the atoms in the human who was being transported…” “Hanji! Get to the point” “Oh right, then the taller one with an undercut came out from behind and stabbed Ocram in the neck and killed him. Which was quite badass if I’m being honest,” She looked at Levi’s uninterested expression and quickly got back to the point “Anyway, after that Marco appeared from the corner and told them a bit about himself and how ‘he was now the rightful ruler of the Odyssey and how they should start worshiping their new king and ruler’ then he just ports them back to his ship. Before telling all of his crew members to do the same thing then he just blasted himself back. Without even taking his fathers body with him and it’s lying here somewhere in the pile” Hanji pointed to the rows upon rows of dead carcasses lying with white blankets on top of them. And Levi couldn’t stop thinking that Petra’s is lying there in that pile somewhere.

 

“So anyway, where is the lovely bride to be of yours, Levi?” Hanji asked. Levi dropped his head and pointed to the pile of dead bodies. “Oh Levi, I’m so sorry I didn’t think Petra would have. Gah! Who did it I swear to god…” “It was Marco. He stabbed then beheaded her but I took his right eye for it” Levi frowned. “Ah! I was wondering why I couldn’t see his other eye. Good on ya Levi now when the time comes we can make it even fucking worse for him!” Hanji said smiling proudly. “Thanks Hanji, you always know what to say,” Levi said almost smiling “Now come on lets finish burying the dead” He said and they got up and went back to work.

 

??:??        Holding Cell, Odyssey         30.12.2215

 

Connie woke up startled and confused. “W-Where are we?” He asked. “Somewhere aboard the Odyssey” Sasha replied. Connie looked around to see that the cell resembled a cave with metal bars. It was dark, cold and damp. He looked over to see that Jean was leaning on the bars and Sasha was resting on a wall of the cave. He stood up instantly regretting it. He fell to the floor and started gagging. Jean kicked over a bucket and mumbled “Gravity, ain’t the same here”. “Thanks, I kinda noticed” Connie spluttered spilling his guts into the bucket. Sasha was trying to quieten her giggles in the corner. “Hey, it’s not funny Sash” Connie muttered.

 

“Well I think it was,” a voice said eerily. “Hey! You’re the one who brought us here!” Connie yelled. “Correct” He purred. Jean frowned and sighed. “If you’ve got something to say, say it” Jean hissed. “Well done,” Marco said. “W-What?!” All three of them said really confused. “You killed the King of the Odyssey. After sixty years of running away and the past twenty hiding from Captain Levi, three cadets managed to kill him without a scratch,” He looked at Sasha “Well, barely any” He smiled. “Does that mean we can go back to the Enterprise?” Sasha asked hopefully. Marco laughed light heartedly.

 

“Ha-ha, of course not” He said.

 

“What! Why?” Jean asked angrily. “Just because you killed him when others couldn’t. Don’t think I won’t be pissed” He leant in towards the three. “He was **my fucking father!** ” He growled and pointed at Jean. “And _you_ **killed him!** ” He spat. “He was going to kill Sasha and many others. I was only doing what was right!” Jean shouted fiercely. The two of them leant in closely barely inches separating them. They stared into each others eyes (well eye) deeply. “I see you’ve met Captain Levi, then?” Jean grinned cockily pointing to the missing eye. “AAAH” Marco growled and slapped Jean across the face. Jean lost his composure for a second and the only thing that stopped him from slapping him back was the fact that Sasha and Connie were now holding him back (and of the electrical current. Marco and certain guards can pass through but no-one else could).

 

“Huh, I don’t have time for you brats right now. I have proper matters to attend to” Marco said sternly and walked out of the prison with a smirk across his face. _Finally,_ Marco thought _the old crone finally croaked it. This at last makes me leader… no King and Ruler of the Odyssey!_

 

12:05            Erwin’s Office              30.12.2215

 

Three teenagers stood in Erwin’s Office when finally one spoke up. “Why are we here?” Said one with short brown hair. “Eren, I’m sure you know why you’re here. So do you two, Armin, Mikasa”.

 

“Sir is this about the suits? Armin asked. “Yes, Armin. It’s time after years of training. Finally you three get to use them. As you know the T.I.T.A.N’s are very expensive but very effective. So be very careful of them” Erwin said. “Mr. Smith,” Mikasa asked. “We have learned everything about these suits except what T.I.T.A.N stands for. So can you tell us?” She inquired. Mr. Smith looked at her softly and said. “Of course. It stands for Technological, Intelligent, Tenacious, Adaptable and Nonpareil. Quite a mouthful I know.” The three teen’s mouths were dropped.

 

“With that out of the way. Let’s go get your new and improved suits”.

 

 

??:??        Holding Cell, Odyssey         30.12.2215

 

“How long do you think we’re gonna be stuck here?” Connie asked throwing another rock against the bars. “How long is a piece of string?” Sasha questioned. “I dunno” Connie answered. “Exactly!” Sasha shouted. “Ssh!” Jean hissed at them. They stopped rambling and walked over to the bars where Jean was standing. He put his finger to his ear and told them to listen. There were two guards a couple of cells away.

 

“Did you hear that there is a rogue group aboard the Odyssey?” One said. “No, really?” The other questioned. “Yeah, they act normal to blend in but recently they have been stopping the police force from arresting anyone and trying to bust prisoners out of their cells” The first one cried.

 

The three teenager’s faces brightened at the thought of being rescued but then snapped back to realisation as they saw that the guards were looking at them.

 

“Ha!” One laughed. “They’ve already been caught and are now on death row!” He roared. Both of them started to laugh.

 

“Great it looks like we will be stuck here for a while then” Jean moaned. Connie and him sighed for a moment just before Sasha declared:

 

“Maybe not!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a new one as quick as possible. I have ideas for the Rogue's so I hope you enjoyed and stay in tune to find out more!


End file.
